Equinox: Bree
by E.vein
Summary: This is a story of a young vampire named Bree... She is taken captive by the vampire Victoria and Riley, she tries to escape but she tries to adapt her life as a vampire. While being promised to meet her love, Johnny. Im no good at summary's so just read!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story. I just saw Eclipse, I also read the book. I loved and was fascinated by Bree and her confused and babbled expression.**

**I kept thinking, what if Stephanie created a side story for other characters? So I chose Bree...**

**Hope you like it! Also, warning... Rated T for some language and violence...**

* * *

Chap.1: Surprise…

_In the cold, I ask myself why… Why was I even born?_

_Why is it we were created to live, but we die…_

_Why cant we live forever? Is it possible?_

_All my questions still stay… scarring my every move._

_Becoming, a fading memory…_

"Happy Birthday, Bree!" Their merry expressions staring at my blank expression. I didn't think, I just smiled brightly and blew out the candles. The pink cake that spelled "Happy 14th Birthday, Bree!" was obviously home-made by my very own dear mother. My dad's face seemed happy, but I knew he was crushed. Heck, no dad ever wants to see their little girls grow up. But eventually he just had to suck it up and let it go… And my brother, he was just as happy as my mother.

"Thank you so much! You guys are awesome, I'll be right down. Just let me get prepared." I said to them. They nodded and left me to my thoughts. I looked at myself in the life sized mirror I had. I almost looked dead, luscious long black hair, black eyes, pale skin, bony cheeks. I would consider myself ugly, but that's just a thought.

"Well, time to start the day brightly…" I prepared myself and walked downstairs. We all had a slice of the pink cake, it tasted like chocolate, but strawberry frosting. But, eventually I had to leave for school. I walked to the school as happy as I could be. Today was a new day, and I needed to enjoy every bit. Because, maybe it could be my last… Who knows?

"Happy Birthday, Bree!" I was greeted by Ceccile, my best friend. We knew each other since little. Johnny, my other best friend, I knew him since 3rd grade. They were always there by my side. We were un-separate, especially for Johnny… Ever since 5th grade, I've had a major crush on him. He was a tall, pale, dirty blonde, brown eyed boy. Even his jaw line was perfect. But I wouldn't ever had the courage to tell him that…

"So, where are you going in your birthday?" Johnny asked.

"I talked to my parents, they said it was ok to go to the movies. I was thinking, if we could watch… I don't know, Harry Potter 6?"

"Ok, its done… Lets say, 8:00 o'clock?"

"So its settled…"

"I'm going to ask Ceccile if she wants to come." Johnny nodded. I quickly walked over to her as she stood in the corner of the hallway.

"Hey, Ceccile me and Johnny are going to the movies. You wanna come?"

"Johnny? No, I think you better have some time alone with him. I mean, it _is_ you birthday, isn't it?" She winked at me. I knew what she meant. I quickly went flush red.

"Ok… Well I'll call you later."

"See you…" Ceccile walked to the outside of the school. Johnny eventually catches up with me.

"So, what did she say?" Johnny asked.

"Uh, she cant go. She said her mother needed her to do some chores." I stammered. Johnny smiled, those pearly white teeth.

"Well I just guess we'll be just us two…"

"Hey, we save money." I cracked. Johnny chuckled.

"Well I guess I'll see you there…"

"Ok…" And like that, he started to walk away. He suddenly stopped.

"Oh, and happy birthday by the way…" I smiled and looked down. He smiled again and left.

I rushed in excitement to my mirror again. I put on the cutest outfit I had, my heart pumped harder by just thinking about Johnny. My parents weren't bothered by the fact I was going to be alone with a boy. They already knew Johnny and trusted him. Johnny's brother picked us up and dropped us at the movies. He looked like a model. I couldn't believe I knew him all this time, and never made a move! I was a very shy girl by then.

"You look great." He broke the silence.

"Thanks, you look pretty wow yourself."

"So, shall we?" He extended his arm.

"Ok…" I gave him my hand. And together, we walked to the theater. As we watched Harry Potter, I tried some moves like, acting to be scared in some scenes. He extended his arm and put it around me eventually. I flushed red again. Soon, the movie was over. Couldn't they end a little bit later?

"Amazing movie I say, better than Tridark I tell you that…" Johnny said eating his fries.

"I'll say, that Cormac guy is really good looking…" I could literally hear Johnny gag in his drink.

"Cormac? Nah, he's very thickheaded…" After a few talks, it was time to go… The day was fun, I just didn't want it to end. We walked together outside, we walked around the parking lot; waiting for Johnny's brother.

"I really had fun today…" Johnny said.

"Me too, I loved every minute of it."

"Hey Bree?"

"Yeah Johnny?"

"I think you look really pretty today, well I think you look pretty everyday. I think your beautiful…"

"What?" I turned around to face him. His eyes glittering by the post light.

"What I'm trying to say is—I love you…"

"…." The silence was intense. The last three words… wait what?

"I- I've always been in love since 5th grade…" Like that, his face was getting closer to mine. Closer and closer until, his lips met mine… I kissed him! I couldn't believe it! I tried to kiss him again, but a sudden loud sound was heard. I quickly turned to the sound.

"What was that?" The loud whooshing sound was heard again. I could've sworn I saw a blurry figure. I'm getting a little scared. A giant hiss then appeared. The whooshing and blurry figures continued.

"Get back!" Johnny said. I did as exactly as he said. I hid myself behind him.

He grabbed a crystal bottle laying on the ground, and broke it. Turning it into a weapon…

"Who are you?" Johnny yelled out loudly. Nobody was here to hear him.

My heart pounding loudly, I even heard my own beat. Then like that, I heard a cry. The thing I saw was Johnny being grabbed into darkness. He tried to force himself out of the situation, but the only thing he could do is scream. I was alone, my tears flowing down my face. What was happening? Then the sounds stopped, except the invisible screams of pain that Johnny cried. I was frozen, who was doing this. Then I heard a crack, Johnny's yelps stopped.

"J-Johnny? Johnny!"

"Oh, Bree… Dear, dear Bree. You wait to make a move for four years? And in such a bad timing too…" A woman's voice called. I gasped in terror, I couldn't see the person, but I could hear them.

"W-Who are you? Where's Johnny? What did you do to him?" I yelled. The tears flowing out. And my palms turning into fists…

"Don't worry Bree… Your in good hands, Johnny is just getting in the way for total power and conquest. So, as my job, I annihilated him…"

"A-Annihilated? No, you bitch!"

"Aw, no need to get hasty… Time to say good night!" Then like a flash, everything just turned pitch black…

**Ah I loved the ending of this chapter! Its so mysterious!**

**Please Review and fav!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I just figured out that Stephanie Meyer has already created a Bree short story… I was pissed, but hey its not mine or her faults either. So this is what I'm going to do… This story is going to lead her vampire beginnings and her human memory's Ok? Please review…**

Chap. 2: Awakening…

It was all pitch black… There was nothing, but darkness.

The only feeling I could feel, was pain. A fire that spread

from my veins to my head, and ran across my body. Everything

was blurry… I only heard screaming, my screaming. The pain was

excrutiating. But slowly, it began to fade… A light was showing

slowly, until the flashbacks stopped.

"She's awake!" A voice said. The voice came by an extremely pale boy with reddish hair and red eyes. I quickly panicked at the sight of the eyes… Who was he? Where was I? Green was covering the whole forest, my body didn't feel nothing. I jerked my body to step away from the red eyed boy…

"Welcome to our world…" The boy said. He suddenly disappeared.

"Where am I?" I panicked.

"Your in good hands now…" A familiar voice said. This voice came from a flame running towards my direction. I felt a sudden breeze, the flame turned out to be a woman. A woman with flaring red hair, wild red eyes and pale skin that shone in the sunlight. Was she a goddess or a demon?

"W-Who are you?" I asked, still frozen in the wrecked leaves. The woman smirked. It gave me goosebumps.

"I'm Victoria…"

"What am I doing here?"

"Don't you remember? I rescued you from the attack…"

"Attack?" Then I remembered what happened. Oh, no Johnny!

"I remember! W-What did you do to Johnny?"

"Oh, he's safe don't worry. You'll see him soon, Bree."

"How did you know my name?"

"I've been watching you for a long time. I saw your life, you had nothing. Just an ordinary girl… I felt pity, so I took you under my wing…"

"A-Are you a demon?"

"No, I'm a _vampire_…"

"A what?" She began to giggle. I quickly began to move, and began to run.

The trees becoming blur by every step I took. Then I stopped, she was already there, Victoria…

"Don't run, I wont bite you… I mean, your already bitten…" Then I froze again. I quickly looked at my hands, they began to shine like diamonds in the sunlight. I began to pant…

"You mean... I cant be— I'm a…" I stammered.

"A vampire…" I didn't say anything. I was in shock.

The sunlight was slowly fading… It was becoming night. My heart wasn't beating, I didn't felt the necessity to breath, no blood was coursing through my veins—I was dead… I was a vampire. My thoughts crossed over as I sat in the edge of the cliff.

"You ok?" Victoria got closer to me.

"… Where's Johnny?"

"He's fine. I said you'll see him soon, I promise."

"When will I see him?"

"Don't worry, you have got to do something first if you want to see him."

"What?"

"What do vampires do?"

"You want me to kill?"

"And feed…"

"That's it?" I stood up, facing Victoria.

"Well, its somebody in specific… Don't worry, soon you'll figure it out. Tomorrow we make our move, Riley will take care of you all… We leave tomorrow at nightfall…" After saying that, Victoria disappeared.

"Riley? All of us?" I was confused. Who was Riley and what's all of us? I kept my thoughts.

A bunch of red eyes staring at me… I shivered. They eyeballed every spot in my body. Victoria saw them and quickly stopped talking.

"Hey, all of you! Stop making googly eyes at her!" She yelled. Another vampire was at her side, Riley. A tall blond vampire…

"Today we set out and feed on humans. Then, we head out to Forks!" Riley practically ended the sentence. The vampires that formed once a circle, began to cheer. I was still in shock, I didn't move… I stayed all night staring at the stars. Thinking all of my memories, my parents, my friends, my birthday and Johnny… After all those thoughts in rush, the sun began to shine in its tallest peak. It was day, the day I became a true vampire…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the views! I really appreciated your love and support on this and Solace story. So yeah, chapter three is basically feeding and going to Forks. Here you go! Before I go, read, fav and review please!**

Chap.3: Thirst…

A while pack of animals were biting and clawing, trying to eat their prey… I was staring at them, horrified. I felt a strong urge to drink… But not water, not soda, not juice… Blood. As disgusting as it sounds, I was thirsty for blood. I would join the ravenous vampires in their hunt, but I couldn't, I was scared. Soon I saw that blond boy; Riley was it? Anyways, he was walking towards to me…

"Why aren't you feeding?" He sat across the trash can.

"How can you do this?" I exclaimed. He chuckled sinisterly.

"Get used to it, you're a vampire now. I'll get you someone to drink, but next time you find your own prey." Riley said walking off. I glared at him while he walked.

I didn't feed, I wasn't a blood sucker… I couldn't do this. I was at the mountain, staring at the stars. The red flaming hair was coming close to me. I could hear the footsteps.

"You didn't eat?"

"I'm not a blood sucker!" I exclaimed, mad and thirsty.

"Listen, you can't escape what you are now."

"I didn't ask for this!"

"Neither did I, but I accepted the fact that I was dead." Victoria was getting mad, I didn't care.

"I wont kill a human being just for my satisfaction!" Victoria raised an eyebrow. She looked mad.

"C'omon… Get up."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just get up before I change my mind!" I glared at her and got up.

I stared at them. Crying and leaping over me… It was heartbreaking. I could've cried, but I forgot that I was dead and my organs didn't work. The tomb said Bree Tanner 1992- 2007. Victoria watched the picture that stayed in the tomb. I was still looking at my parents weeping faces, my brother was crying harder. My friends were there, but Johnny wasn't. Johnny was hidden by Victoria, if I wanted to meet him; I had to do what she said. I hated Victoria for that fact. She knew that would hit me in the gut and that was my weakness. At midnight, I had to go to Forks. When I finished my mission, I would get to see Johnny again. But I was dead, I would escapade with Johnny when this was over. So as my duty, I had to go on with my life… Victoria got closer to me.

"Lets go…" She whispered. I turned around and followed her.

"I feel bad for my family…"

"Well that's life… well in this case, _death_." She chuckled darkly. We were in the middle of an empty street.

"I'm hungry…"

"Well you don't want to eat remember?"

"I wont…" Quickly she turned around in a flash.

"Look! Stop complaining, if you didn't eat that's your problem! I don't really care what happens to you, but Johnny has to suffer the consequences…" She growled between her teeth. I got scared.

"I'll do whatever you say then, just don't hurt Johnny…" She smirked. Victoria disappeared, I heard sounds of screaming men. Then Victoria appeared again, with a bloody man in her hand.

"Here feed!" She commanded. I hissed, I didn't really want to do this. But it was for the sake of Johnny… I took one bite of his arm, I sucked what I could. This was actually not bad, I was satisfied. The blood was warm and delicious. When I had enough, I stopped and wiped my face. Victoria was smiling, her eyes almost mad.

"Refreshing isn't it?"

"Mhmm…" I nodded. I was full…

It was midnight…Victoria and her swarm were ready, but I wasn't. If I lost I wouldn't see Johnny again. I had to do this for him.

"We land in Forks, we wont make a move until they make the first move."

"We destroy the Cullen Clan today!" Riley yelled. The newborns started to yell, I was in the middle of the crowd. Everyone began to run, I followed them. I would meet Johnny soon… This is for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I cant say much in this. It would kill everything, but I can say that this is the semi-final chapter. After this one, the finale happens big bang…**

**Read, Fav and Review… please Review! **

Chap.4: Can you hear me?

The swarm of newborn vampires were running down the hill that lead to a snowy path. I took a deep breath and kept running, everything turning to an endless blur. Riley was ahead of us, as for Victoria, she wasn't here… She was somewhere farther ahead. I was excited cause I was going to see Johnny after this. But also sad, I felt bad for my family and friends. I knew I couldn't go back, I was a vampire…

We landed someplace named after a fork. I didn't really care, I just wanted to end this once and for all…

"Were here everyone… But keep quiet, the other vampires are near ahead." Riley said. The newborns were all crazed for the fight, their maniac expressions filled with rush and blood thirst. I felt it too, but not as much as them. I heard a growl, a giant growl that sounded that it came from a sort of animal. A wolf maybe…

"NOW!" Between that yell, Riley and the rest of us began to run. The yelling blood suckers were dashing around the snowy trees that lead to a sort of meadow. Were those wolfs? Giant wolves and… vampires… We out numbered them, but they looked like they could manage us all. I was scared, so I ran and hid under a rock. I saw the horrifying fight, disembodied parts of different vampires… our vampires, the other ones didn't even had a scratch. We were losing, Riley was also nowhere to be found and neither was Victoria…

The fight was over soon, all of the other vampires were alive… While ours were all dead. Only one was hurt, a wolf was hurt during the fight and was sent home. A pale blond vampire with brown eyes was coming towards me. He had a pity expression on his face, not a mad blood thirsty crazed look, but as like a worried father. He saw my terrified and confused look.

"Its ok… We wont hurt you. My name is Carlisle, what yours?" He extended a hand at me.

"B-Bree…" One of the wolves growled at me, with a mad look in its eyes… As if commanding to kill me… Carlisle shook his head at him. I took his hand and stood up. Carlisle looked at the other vampires with a decided look. The other vampires nodded.

I told them my story, why was I here and why I didn't fight. They actually felt bad for me… They didn't kill me because they didn't fell the need to fight an innocent child. I thanked them for their hospitality as they spared my dead life. Carlisle huddled into group with his coven while I waited.

"… adapt our life-style…" The only thing I heard from Carlisle voice.

"…live with us…" A female spiky brunette said. They separated as they made their decision.

"Look, Bree… We have made a decision, you can choose to live with us and join our coven… But, you have to adapt our vampire lifestyle, we only drink animal blood."

"O-Ok, I'll do it."

"Then its settled…" A heart shaped woman said.

"Thank you…" I said. Carlisle smiled.

"Uh-Oh…" The spiky brunette interrupted. One of the vampires held a really blank face. Edward, I think it was his name… He had a macabre expression on him and the girl holding him close seemed shocked.

"The Volturi's here…" Edward said.

"Oh no…" Carlisle whispered. Soon, cloaked figures were coming towards us… They almost looked like they were floating. The vampires quickly hid me behind their backs. The Volcheetes suddenly stopped.

"So, I see you have made quite a mess here…" A red eye blond said.

"Sister, lets not fret… Lets just see what we came for…"

"Right, thank you Alec." The blond replied.

The pesky blond looked seriously at Carlisle. Carlisle looked almost as he could sweat, but he couldn't as again; hes _dead._

"So who's your friend?"

"Please, Jane just give her a chance—"

"The Volturi does not offer second chances…" Jane interrupted. Suddenly, Carlisle sighed and his family moved over to make me face Jane.

"Such a beautiful little girl, too bad you have to go…"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry it will be all over soon…"

"BUT NO! YOU SAID—"

"I'm sorry Bree…" Carlisle looked down, his wife was comforting him.

"Just close your eyes…" Edward commanded in a slow steep voice.

A big hulky vampire was walking towards me. I started to shake real badly, a sigh came over my lips. I quickly shut my eyes tightly…

"_Go to eternal sleep…" The last words I heard before I fell into pitch darkness…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Taan Taan Taan! I have seen your reviews and they have made me smile… **

**I'm so glad that you all have liked it, and yes, sadly this is the end of Bree…**

** Its been a fun week of uploading. So, here you go…**

* * *

Chap. 5: See you again…

"…Does not offer second chances." Her voice said. I heard only yelps and screams of someone, me… All I could see was pitch darkness, I was scared. But everything was quiet. I saw everything flash before me, my birth, first birthday, first crush… All like a montage of my life…

"_Death is peacefull, easy… But life is much harder."_

A sudden bright light was shining, it almost left me blind. I could see a forest, a forest in the sunlight. It was all shining… I could see the color of my skin again, not the paly shade of a vampire. Was I sleeping? Was I dreaming all of the vampire stuff? Is everything real? I didn't know…

"Bree…" A familiar voice called from behind me. I turned around,it was— I-It was… Johnny…

"Johnny!" I jumped into his arms. I could feel the tears flowing from my face, I could feel his smile in my neck.

"I missed you…" I said.

"I missed you too, now we have to go." He continued.

"Go? Go were?"

"To heaven… And be together forever."

"Heaven?" I turned my head to see. I wasn't in the meadow with the vampires, I wasn't a vampire anymore. And Johnny had feathery wings on his back, but I didn't..

"Johnny, you're an angel!"

"You are too, but that's why we need to go. So you can become one too, and be with me forever together…" After those words I began to cry again.

"Oh don't cry, its ok." Suddenly he pulled me. I could feel his warm lips on mine. I was ok, I was in heaven with him.

"Now lets go…" He whispered and gave me a peck in the cheek. His hand interlocked with mine as we walked peacefully in the sunset… I finally found Johnny, and he found me. And now we never have to loose from each others arms. Cause, we could finally be happy together… But this time, forever…. I cuddled into his shoulder as we ventured into the light of the sunset…. Together, Forever…

**The End….**

**

* * *

**

**I feel so proud! I want to thank all of you for reading this story****.Yes, she died. But she finally found Johnny, and now they get to live happily ever after. Well, I need to go back now and keep on writing Solace… So remember love is forever, and everyone deserves a happily ever after, so keep on believing. Because life's too short, and someday you will find that person in which you will grow old and live forever with… I love you all and thank you! *waves and walks into the light with Johnny and Bree***


End file.
